El silencio más grande
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Mini oneshot, Por que no existe silencio mayor que aquel tras el que se oculta la frase te amo, pero es mejor callar para no dañar la amistad, yo te amo y eso es todo lo que necesito saber para seguir junto a ti Shonen ai Reviews


**El silencio más grande**

_ Por: Jenny Anderson_

Abro los ojos, el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente como agujas que se clavan lentamente causando dolor, cierro los ojos intentando que el dolor disminuya, pero no lo logro, me duele todo el cuerpo, tu respiración me sorprende de pronto, mientras los sucesos de hace unas horas golpean de pronto mi mente.

Cierro los ojos intentando que las imágenes se vayan, que las sensaciones se pierdan, pero no puedo hacerlo, por que tu voz aun suena en mis oídos, por que tu sabor aun esta en mi boca, por que mi cuerpo aun se estremece solo de recordarlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo las lagrimas ganan terreno en mis ojos, mientras me resisto a mirarte, mientras intento ahogar mis gemidos para no despertarte, pero no puedo... y termino llorando a lagrima viva en aquella cama.

Aquella cama llena de marcas, de aquel hotel de paso, aquel hotel barato, donde ahogas tus deseos, donde todo empieza a ser permitido, donde yo no te detengo, dejo que tus manos marquen mi cuerpo, dejo que te hundas en mi carne como si no doliera, dejo que apagues en mi aquel deseo que despierta en ti otro cuerpo

¿Como llegue hasta aquí¿Como me volví tu juguete Sexual, no lo se, aun no lo entiendo, ese día, ese maldito día cuando todo esto comenzó te veías tan mal, dejaste de parecer el valeroso Ban Midou, no supe que hacer, no supe como consolarte, así que cuando me besaste no hice nada para detenerte, incluso fingí no escuchar aquel otro nombre que gemías en vez del mío.

Ahora me cambio lentamente, dispuesto a salir de aquí antes de que despiertes, de que tus ojos azules se claven en mi, antes de sentirme miserable nuevamente, mientras tu olvidas todo como hace 6 meses vienes haciendo, no entiendo como es que te olvidas que yo también tengo sentimientos.

Ohh, Ban creo que jamas podré decírtelo, creo que mi silencio me acompañara siempre, mientras tu apagas en mi cuerpo el deseo que sientes por otro cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que, no puedo odiarte, por que en cuanto siento tus manos sobre mi cuerpo de aquella manera lasciva, me olvido de todo, me olvido de mis reflexiones.

Me olvido de todas las promesas que me hago a mi mismo, y me entrego a ti, sin importar el dolor, sin importar tu falta de sentimientos, se quee me quieres, me consideras tu amigo y por eso algunas veces te reprochas el tratarme como lo haces.

Esa mañana después de aquella primera vez en que estuvimos juntos, esa mañana me miraste con tanto dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que posees que, no pude reclamarte nada y en vez de eso, en vez de eso, te dije que no tenia importancia, no te deje darme explicaciones, y me deshice de tu cuerpo como mejor pude, y así continuo un nuevo día para los Get Backers.

Sin ningún cambio entre nosotros, tratándonos como siempre, yo siempre seria el baka y tu, tu siempre serias Ban Midou, creo que Shido sospecha algo, pero no le doy mucha importancia, esa mañana incluso la presencia del Jakal me pasa desapercibida.

Todos me miran extrañados, supongo que se sorprenden de no verme entrar junto a ti, peleándonos como todas las mañanas, pero solo tardas unos segundos más en entrar, diciendo algo acerca del hambre que te consume, cruzas tu mirada con la mía y me dedicas una tenue sonrisa yo te sonrío también, deseando con toda mi alma que esta vez si descifres el mensaje oculto, pero no lo haces.

Suspiro resignado a tu lado, por que se que jamas podré decirte que te amo, así como se que nunca te detendré en tu exploración de mi cuerpo y como se que tu la amas a ella, Himiko, por más que lo intento no puedo odiarla.

Solo me queda, solo me queda abrazarte fuertemente aquellas noches, para dejar en mi piel tu aroma, fingiendo que no escucho aquel otro nombre que murmuras, mientras yo me sumerjo en el silencio más grande a pesar de mis gemidos.

Por que este no es nuestro momento, por que la frase TE AMO en vez de unirnos nos separaría y yo no lo soportaría, no importa si esto dura poco o mucho tiempo, solo se que cada uno de nuestros encuentros están gravados en mi memoria, para aquellos día en que tu no estés más conmigo.

-"Te paso algo Gingi?"- Pregunta Heaven mirándome fijamente

Sonrío tontamente para comenzar un nuevo día, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si nada doliera, como si no te amara, pero no importa, por que es en este momento cuando estas conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa.

**Notas de la autora**

No pude resistirme a esta historia, es cortita pero me ha gustado mucho espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y pues ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
